


A Pocky Game With You

by korilakkumasan



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, M/M, The Pocky Game, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23533330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korilakkumasan/pseuds/korilakkumasan
Summary: Seven was excited when he announced that he got the role of the king and said, “Number 2 and number 5 play the pocky game.” He vaguely remembered raising his hand and told the group that he was number 5. What he did clearly remembered tho was when Zen raised his hand too, lips quivered. Zen said that the older kept getting on his nerves. So he was a bit shocked when he showed no resistance to go against Seven. He was hesitating but the ever so confident Zen got up and walked towards him.“Let’s get this over with.” He heard the actor murmured when he finally sat in front of him. Everything went so fast and yet he remembered every single bit. Half lidded eyes, shaky hot breath and those crimson red eyes staring right into his own. It felt like they had gone into their own world and Jumin wished that they could stay like this forever. They only broke apart when they heard MC faked a cough. Jumin couldn’t remember exactly what happened after that as he was too busy thinking about how those plumped lips would taste like.
Relationships: Han Jumin/Zen | Ryu Hyun, Kang Jaehee/Main Character (Mystic Messenger)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 106





	A Pocky Game With You

Zen looked around anxiously as he quickened his pace. A lot, and by a lot, he means a lot, of girls were gawking at him. It wasn’t anything uncommon but today their gazes were much more intense than they usually did. It wasn’t like he was clueless of what was going on.

Today was 14th February and that could only mean one thing, Valentine’s Day. He could already imagine the many confession letters and gifts on his desk right now. But was he really complaining? No way. His only concern was the fact that he probably wouldn’t be able to finish all of the chocolates given to him. That and the fact that he also had something to give to a particular someone and didn’t have the slightest clue about how to give it to that person. The albino slid the classroom door opened and right away saw his desk, with a mountain of letters, chocolates, cupcakes and some other things he couldn’t recognize already piled up.

“Oh~ Our star is here.” Zen rolled his eyes but couldn’t hide his smirk. Seven, spiky vermilion haired with his infamous yellow and gray striped glasses, he kept saying that his hair was natural but Zen could never believe him. He wasn’t wrong tho, he was indeed the actor in his school under the theatre club. Many times he was persuaded by many agencies but he refused all of them. ‘It’s too early’ was his only reason. He still wanted to enjoy his youth.

“But is still single.” Seven abruptly continued and cackled making Zen frowned his eyebrows.

“That’s what you get for having an excellent acting skill. Something that you wish you had.” A long brunette girl, who sat in front of his desk nonchalantly replied. Jaehee, she was often mistaken as a bad person for how serious she usually was but really, once you get to know, she wasn’t bad at all. Although in this school she was more known as the president of ZFC or Zen’s Fanclub (it wasn’t like he was complaining, but he wondered if it was really necessary, but again, he wasn’t complaining). Seven snorted hearing her defend.

“Seven, at least if you wanted to make fun of him, do it when his fans are not around.” A shorter guy with a soft purple and brown hair reminded while walking towards them. Yoosung, he was one of the straight A’s student in their school, highest in their ranking. But despite his appearances and performances, he had the same brain cell as Seven. They were close for a reason.

“Hey! You’re suppose to defend me!” Seven pouted gaining a giggle from Yoosung.

“Stop acting like a baby! Yeah yeah okay. Next time when Jaehee or any of his fans aren’t around, let’s make fun of him together.” Jaehee gave him a judgemental look but chose to ignore them. Instead, she grabbed her bag and took out three cupcakes.

“Zen, here.” she called. Zen who was initially busy looking at the hallway turned his head back towards her. She handed him a small cupcake wrapped in a plastic with a yellow ribbon, which he believed meant friendship, tied on it. He took it and awed as soon as he saw how cute but simple the decoration was. It was a red velvet cupcake with cream cheese frosting on it. On top of the frosting, was a number ‘1’ made out of white chocolate with gold round sprinkles around it.

“And these are for the both of you.” Jaehee handed Seven and Yoosung the remaining two cupcakes.

“Hey, no fair! Zen’s much more fancier.” Seven exclaimed when he saw that his cupcakes had no decoration whatsoever. Yoosung smacked his head and gave an apologetic smile to Jaehee but she only rolled her eyes. Yoosung looked at Zen who kept turning his head towards the hallway.

“Zen, what are you staring at? And why do you look so nervous?” The actor didn’t even realize he was staring. In fact, he didn’t even realize that he looked nervous. But he dodged the question with a chuckle.

“It’s nothing. But hey have you seen-” Before he could finish, another brunette girl came intro their classroom and ran towards Jaehee, crashing her.

“Babe!!” She wrapped her arms around her as soon as she arrived, making Jaehee blushed.

“Hey! Take it outside.” Yoosung glared. Living all of his life without a single partner was making him jealous and envious of their relationship. MC stuck her tongue out and showed no effort to let go of the already burning Jaehee. Zen wasn’t sure what happened next to their not so common argument because he couldn’t focus. If MC was here that means that he would probably come here too. The thought of seeing him now made his heart fluttered and pumping like crazy. He still didn’t know how would he give this thing to him. A minute ago he wanted to see him badly, but right now he wished that class would really start soon.

‘Please don’t come please don’t come please don’t come please don’t-’

“Jumin!!” The actor wasn’t the only one who automatically turned his head towards the black-haired guy who just walked into their classroom. In fact, all of his classmates did. Who wouldn’t? He was the next heir in line, with a background like his, tall well-built body although he rarely worked out, stoic and yet successfully stole a lot of people’s hearts, people wished they were him. They wished they could be with him.

‘Fuck.’ Zen cursed under his breath as he bit his lower lips.

“Class is starting real soon and I believe it’s time for us to go back to our classroom, MC.” His breath hitched. No, it was bad enough that he had to look at Jumin’s face, his gray cloudy eyes, his perfect nose and his thin lips first thing in this early morning. Now he had to listen to his deep sexy voice too? He was sure he really could die any minute now. As Jumin walked towards them, he lowered his gaze to look at the floor. Somehow, it seems so much more interesting. He only looked up because it would be rude of him to stare at the floor when his friends were talking but his eyes roamed everywhere except towards Jumin. A few chatters were exchanged between them later. Something about Jaehee giving Jumin his cupcake, MC said that they would exchange present later when they hang out at her place where things were more ‘private’ and he could have sworn the heir was staring at him or probably stealing glances? He wasn’t sure. His heart was still thumping, he was sweating and both of his hands were cold.

“I see you got a lot of gift yourself, Zen.” Zen wanted to scream. He prayed that Jumin would not say anything to him but he guessed that God doesn’t listen to him.

“Y-yeah! Of course I- I would.” He stuttered. Damn, he felt so uncool and all he wanted right now was to bury his face under the ground. The heir raised his eyebrows hearing his respond but before he could say anything, the bell finally rang signaling that the first period was starting soon. MC got up from Jaehee’s lap (Zen wasn’t sure when did that even happened), grab Jumin’s arm and left while bidding goodbye to her friends. Zen released a relieved sigh not knowing that Jumin was watching him.

Jumin tried to talk to Zen many times, during break, between classes, but the actor was always busy. He got called out so many times, girls wanting to confess their feelings although they knew they were going to get rejected. He personally found this as a waste of time and stupid but still, quoted from MC herself, courageous. He and MC were classmates and in the third year, unlike the rest of their friends who were all in the second year and classmates. Both of them were on their way to the chemistry lab when MC stopped her track as soon as she spotted something outside.

“Hey look! It’s Zen.” It wasn’t hard to spot the albino even when they were a block away. He was talking with a girl while standing under a tree. The girl was saying something but by the look of it, everyone knew what this was all about.

“Another confession.” The black-haired murmured. It wasn’t uncommon but he admitted he wasn’t too happy with it. If anything, he was sicked of it. MC looked at him and sighed.

“You know this is our final year right? How long are you planning to be like this?” Jumin gave her a side glance.

“I have no idea what are you talking about.” He tried to sound nonchalant and was about to walk away when MC yanked his arm making him winced.

“I’m not stupid Jumin and you’re not too. We’ll leave this school soon and you won’t be able to meet him everyday.” MC shot him a serious eyes as she pursed her lips. She cared about him and he knew that. He looked out again and saw that Zen was bowing his head towards the girl, probably rejecting her. MC was right. Zen was very popular, even students from other schools recognized him too. Unlike him who never spare a single glance and minutes to those confessions, Zen always listen. It was only a matter of time before one of these confessions ended up with a happy ending. But Jumin was a prideful man.

“I see no reason why I should be concern about it.” He walked away without sparing another look outside.

“Fine. Don’t blame anyone but yourself if he dated someone else then.”

This happened during their summer break last year. Jumin didn’t remember what exactly happened that day. All he remember tho were the hottest night of the summer, his dizziness and a pair of crimson red eyes. The six of them decided to go to the beach and stayed a night in a rented house. Just your usual school break, teenagers chatters and the king’s game. You see, that night the heir wasn’t feeling it, he wasn’t in the mood because he saw Zen flirted with some random girls earlier. He knew it wasn’t anything uncommon but somehow, that day he felt really bothered and he knew he didn’t like it one bit. Seven and Yoosung sneaked some soju and Jumin gladly drank it. He was never a fan of soju but that night, he needed it.

Seven was excited when he announced that he got the role of the king and said, “Number 2 and number 5 play the pocky game.” He vaguely remembered raising his hand and told the group that he was number 5. What he did clearly remembered tho was when Zen raised his hand too, lips quivered. Zen said that the older kept getting on his nerves. So he was a bit shocked when he showed no resistance to go against Seven. He was hesitating but the ever so confident Zen got up and walked towards him.

“Let’s get this over with.” He heard the actor murmured when he finally sat in front of him. Everything went so fast and yet he remembered every single bit. Half lidded eyes, shaky hot breath and those crimson red eyes staring right into his own. It felt like they had gone into their own world and Jumin wished that they could stay like this forever. They only broke apart when they heard MC faked a cough. Jumin couldn’t remember exactly what happened after that as he was too busy thinking about how those plumped lips would taste like.

Zen closed his locker and cursed. The rain was pouring and he forgot to bring his umbrella. He tapped his phone and clicked his tongue when he realized that it was almost seven. His club practice finished ages ago but he stayed back for a while to practice taking advantage of the big stage. Before he knew it, it was already this late and the rain was pouring.

“I guess I have to run.” He sighed again and just then remembered about the thing that had been laying in his bag for a whole day. He really didn’t want it to get soaked but he guessed there was no use anymore considering that school was already over. He head outside of the main door as he tightened his grip on the strap of his sling bag when he saw a figure who was looking at him, who was leaning on the wall with their hands crossed. He was about to shriek until he saw the familiar face.

“Oh my god dude! What the fuck? I almost got a heart attack!” It was Jumin. All of his nervousness to meet the older was somehow forgotten.

“What are you doing here? Class already ended hours ago?” The older never had any reason to stay late as he was always busy with his father’s company. ‘CEO-in-line’ was what he would always call him. He knew it was just a wishful thought but he wondered if the reason he stayed was to wait for him-

“There were some….. complications in my home right now. I couldn’t focus so I stayed behind to finish my works.”

-or not. Jumin really had a way to break his heart without him being aware of it.

“Zen, I want to talk to you about something.” Zen’s heart started racing. He didn’t know exactly what he was expecting but he felt so anxious. Jumin uncrossed his arm and slowly walked towards him, carefully to not make the other ran away. When he stood right in front of him, for the first time today he finally got to look at the other closely. His crimson red eyes, his long eyelashes, god he always love those eyes of his. He really could stare at them all day without complaining. His pointed nose, his jawline, his soft lips, and his soft soft lips.

“Is something troubling you?” Jumin’s voice was monotone as always, it was one of his charm, Zen admit. But his face showed that he was concerned about the younger. The actor gulped but kept his poker face on. He was an actor, keeping a poker face was a piece of cake, but then why was it so hard when he was in front of the older?

“W-What do you mean? Nothing is troubling me. In fact I-” He rambled on trying to hide his nervousness but was quickly cut by Jumin.

“Perhaps I need to rephrase my question then. Why are you avoiding me?” Zen lowered his gaze. For the second time today, he found the floor really interesting. Realizing that he didn’t say anything, he decided to laugh trying his best not to sound awkward.

“What the heck are you talking about? You’re not that special for me to be ignoring you.” He pursed his lips hoping that the ground could suddenly eat him alive. That wasn’t what he wanted to say and fighting was the last thing he wanted right now. Jumin sighed and decided that he had enough. If Zen wasn’t going to say anything then he would make him talk. He cupped the albino's chin, shocking him but successfully meeting their eyes.

“And yet, you’re not looking at me when you’re talking to me. Do you know that can be considered as rude?” For god knows how many time, Zen gulped. He wasn’t sure what to feel right now. Excited? Giddy? I mean, Han fucking Jumin was cupping his face. How exactly was he supposed to react? So he stayed quiet. The older looked down and saw a box in Zen’s bag.

“What’s that?” He pointed towards the box and asked making the albino’s eyes widened as he backed away, zipping his bag. How did he forget to zip his bag?

“Isn’t that pocky?” And he obviously failed. Jumin raised his eyebrows and asked curiously. Why was he so worked up over a pocky? Jumin wasn’t a fan of sweet things but he didn’t think that eating one was a problem. So why did Zen react as if that thing was something to be ashamed of? Unless…

“Were you planning to give that to someone?” Zen wasn’t sure if he heard right, but he could have sworn that Jumin sounds… hurt.

“O-Of course not! In fact,” Zen unzipped his bag, took out the box, opened it and grab a pocky stick.

“Yeah I was about to eat this. Yep that’s exactly it.” Zen really wished he could shut up now. He put the pocky into his mouth and zipped his bag.

“Anyway, it’s already late. I need to go now.” The actor hurriedly fixed his bag while trying to walk pass The other. He was about to head out when something really unexpected happened. Jumin slipped his hand around his waist making him froze.

“Why are you ignoring me?” The older whispered. Never once in Zen life had he ever him so desperate, so needy. Shivers ran down his body.

“J-Jumin?” He couldn’t respond properly and couldn’t help but inhale Jumin’s scent. It was sweet, the kind of scent that businessman would wear and it made Zen feels weird.

“It’s true that there are complications in my home but that’s not why I stayed this late.” Jumin laid his forehead on the crook of Zen’s neck. Another cold shiver ran down Zen’s body when he felt the hot breath coming from the older. When Zen still wasn’t saying anything, the heir continued.

“I was actually waiting for you.” Zen blinked his eyes and wished that he heard him right.

“Why were you waiting for me?” He mastered up all of his courage to whisper the question, he could feel his shaky breath and he knew that Jumin heard it too.

“Because I wanted to ask you why were you ignoring me.” They were quiet, neither knew what to say at the moment.

“And I missed you.” The younger’s eyes widened when Jumin whispered those words. He turned his head quickly so he could look at the other but was more shocked when he saw that he leaned his head towards him. For a second, he thought that he was about to kiss him but Jumin opened his mouth and eat the remaining pocky that was left forgotten hanging outside his mouth. Their eyes locked and he could feel the heir’s hot breath. Jumin slowly moved forward until their lips were literally only half an inch apart. He smirked when he saw Zen’s face turned crimson red as he stared at his lips, for a second he thought of kissing the albino but he decided to tease him more. He bit the pocky, pulled himself away and let go of the other.

“Hey!” Zen stood there frozen for a while then exclaimed and keep smacking Jumin’s arm when he realized that Jumin was messing with him.

“Damn you’re a jerk you know that? You’re the worst! That’s not funny!” He was mad. Jumin enjoyed teasing him and he wasn’t having any of it. He was ready to storm off when he Jumin grabbed his wrist.

“Then I’m a jerk who’s in love with you.” Jumin’s face turned serious and his playful smirk was now gone but he wasn’t going to fall for it.

“You’re lying.”

“I never lied.” Yes, of course. Sure Jumin was emotionless, but he never lied. It was one of the reasons why he fell for the heir. Zen felt dizzy and his heart kept racing. Those pair of gray eyes were making him lost as he kept recalling what Jumin said.

“What about you?” Zen snapped from his train of thought.

“Huh?”

“What are your feelings towards me?” Jumin was begging for an answer, Zen knew that. It all happened so fast when the actor grabbed the older’s cheeks, when he crashed his lips on his and when he tilted his head to locked their lips, Jumin felt like the world was spinning. Eventually, the older wrapped his arms around the albino’s waist as he close his eyes. The kiss was passionate, needy and desperate. The younger felt hot, his body was on fire and he slung his arms around the other neck for support when his feet felt wobbly. They only broke the kiss when Jumin pulled away trying to catch his breath, both faces were flushed.

“Does that answer your question?” Zen smirked although he still panting almost gaining a scoffed from the heir.

“I,” The silver-haired took his time to take a deep breath and Jumin waited patiently.

“I love you too okay?” The actor whispered but it was so slow. Jumin almost couldn’t hear him.

“This thing?” Zen pointed at the box in his bag, “It wasn’t anything fancy so I wasn’t sure if I should give it or not. Because I knew I’ll look stupid and you got tons and better gifts than mine. So I just got afraid. But I couldn’t think of anything better. So I ended up with this because of what happened last summer. And then I was afraid that you probably forgot all about it and I just got so afraid and-” He suddenly felt the familiar lips on his again shutting the albino up.

“It’s a habit of yours to ramble whenever you’re nervous isn’t it?” Jumin said once they pulled away.

“And you apparently really love to shut people up by kissing them.” Zen rolled his eyes but the smile on his face never left.

“But you’re not complaining.”

“No, of course not.”

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh I love this ship soo much  
> also, this is my first ever fanfic so pls bare with me ;;-;; I got the idea when I was listening to the Japanese song 'A Pocky game with you' and I got bored from quarantine so why not lmao  
> btw if u're wondering what exactly is the king's game, basically u have to prepare chopsticks for each player that is present. Write “king” on one of them while the remaining number them from 1 and upwards. Then someone holds them without showing the labels and everybody draws a stick without telling anyone their number. The one who draws the "king" chopstick got to decides on a task and then states the numbers of the players who must perform it, without knowing who they are.
> 
> do leave some kudos if u like this one shot hehehe stay safe everyone! c:


End file.
